Team OPAL
by Undead Badger
Summary: The story of an original RWBY team at Beacon Academy, focussing on their leader Onyx. See how he reacts to his team and various situations. Some RWBY characters may be used, but not excessively.


The airship carrying new students arrived at beacon. As usual, the passengers it carried where a wide variety to say the least. Faunus and human students each carried a weapon unique to them. One such faunus, Onyx, was leaning at the back with a fiery headed girl standing next to him.

The girl standing next to him attempted to relieve his apprehension of the school and people. "Honestly, I don't think it'll be THAT bad. You just need to make some new friends." She wore a red combat skirt and black leggings, with what looked like a halberd across her back, partially obscured by her tempest of flame like hair running down her back.

Onyx remained silent for a few minutes and said "It took me two years to make a single friend, if you recall. So I think it'll take me a bit longer to get used to a team of them." He leaned against the back railing wearing torn jeans, a light shirt with black waistcoat, and a leather long coat to match. His weapon seemed to be a shield. Strangely, he had no distinguishable animal features typical of faunus. However, if you observed closely you could see his teeth were a bit sharper and his fingernails were as black as his coat, and seemed retracted, as if holding back claws.

Onyx's eyes darted around the airship, getting brief glimpses of the other occupants. Each glimpse was accompanied by a thought such as _Over confident, under confident, threat, no threat, boring, more boring_ after seeing how they conducted themselves. This process continued for a while, until he singled out a few. A boy wearing clothes as black as Onyx's own, who carried a Katana seemed imposing, if analysed. Holding himself with confidence but not appearing to show off. _Threat, interesting._

Poppy, the girl, spoke suddenly "Stop that."

Onyx sighed and turned to her "It's what I do. It's my semblance."

"It's part of your semblance. And you don't need to use it all the time, you don't see me setting things on fire every time I get bored."

Onyx mumbled "You used to… It was so fun" At this Poppy hit him lightly on the head with her open hand. "Sheesh, a bit uncalled for?"

Poppy's face made it clear she wasn't amused and didn't speak for a while after that, which Onyx found out of character. She was normally always chirpy, until someone, usually him, ticked her off.

When the students disembarked, a girl in full plate mail was first to leave with an eagerness showing she was in a hurry. The armour she wore had a dark lining, and white colouring to the rest. Through the joints you could see combat wear, meaning she was not at this school to socialise. Her hair hung in a plait down to her shoulders with two dark drown stripes mixed in with the colour light purple colouring. _Odd choice, but it kinda helps show the colour isn't exactly purple. It's lilac and it works, especially when contrasated with her armour._ He shuddered at his sudden fasion critique and went back to his normal observation of weapons. She carried what looked like a medium sized combat axe in her left hand.

Onyx saw her and thought _If she's as good as she thinks she is, I am seriously not the strongest here_. To confirm this he looked around. They all looked composed and comfortable with the idea of the training ahead, it made him question his own skill. He always new Poppy was better than him in melee, although he had never come across someone who could beat him in range. _That said, I've never met anyone who relies on range as much as me, probably need to fix that_. He glanced at his shield and considered trying to modify it or even get an additional weapon, but pushed the thought out of his mind. It was his first day after all.

From the airship, a small cry came as a student was dragged off. He wore a thin orange hoodie, sleeves rolled up, and jean shorts. The acid green of his hair stood out most of all, whilst the bladed recurve bow and quiver across his back and side made it clear he took the title "Hunter" a little too seriously. The cry he made seemed to be very enthusiastic and along the lines of "Just let me look at the engine! I wanna know if it's a duel thrust system! Oh come on!" to which those escorting him just frowned before closing the door.

"Look, someone as socially awkward as you, go make friends" Poppy said with a small smirk to herself and a slight shooing of her friend with her hand.

"Really Poppy? Really?" was Onyx's simple and sarcastic reply.

Rolling her eyes Poppy tried to turn the conversation back to a serious topic "I did mean what I said about you needing new friends. The chances are that we won't be on the same team. You'll need to learn to live with the people you, well, live with." She stopped to see if he was going to reply but just saw his eyes flicking through the throng of students again. At this she hit him and said "Stop using your semblance! Just because you can see much more in glances and make guesses from it, doesn't mean you're always right. Plus, it's no way to make friends if they notice it!"

"No one but you has ever picked up on it. And you only do because I told you. Besides, everyone here is focussed on the years ahead; they won't notice one guy guessing their skills. Let alone if I do it so quick my eyes don't seem to linger. Nah, if I've got a concern it's not getting on your team, seeing as you're the only person here I know, or could probably stand me" replied Onyx, trying to distract her from hitting him again.

Ignoring his dismissal of her warning with a sigh, she responded "Honestly, I don't think we'll be on the same team. Given the amount of people here" she quickly looked around, but didn't get anywhere near as much information as Onyx had, not singling anyone out or even knowing how many were here, "chances are we won't be. Plus, I have a nagging feeling I'll wind up leading a team." She suddenly seemed to contain a chuckle, then failed and laughed out loud. Before Onyx asked her to explain she said "Imagine if you, YOU, wind up leading, HA! I think I'd pay fifty lien to see that!"

Onyx scowled and said "I hate leading and you know it. Others relying on you, you relying on them" with this he let out a shudder "not good". Continuing to argue, he said "I also hate it when you use logic. But fine, we probably won't be on the same team, but I still hope."

Poppy let out another laugh at her friend's expense.

"What?" he asked curiously, not caring that she laughed at him again.

"It's just, I've never pegged you as very hopeful, what with your 'This is so tedious, so boring, so useless-'" she stated through giggles before being cut off.

"Point taken, I'll go back to my pessimism now, great help" he said half way through her previous sentence.

Moving through the crowd to the entrance he went back to his antisocial guesses. He saw a girl in a white dress adorned with musical notes. Her hair was black and she seemed to be trying to set herself up as a social queen. _Oh great, social interaction. Let's hope the team I'm on isn't full of socialites. Hell, let's hope it's just me. Maybe Poppy,_ although the thought of having a team less than the normal four was ridiculous of course. Everyone knew beacon teams had no less and no more. But something tweaked Onyx's memory when he had bordered the airship. He had counted in a flash how many students. On a whim, he tried dividing it by four, and found he couldn't. It left three people teamless. He recounted and did the same, getting the same result. _What the? I counted all the students, not the members of staff. Maybe I miscounted?_ He nearly laughed a little at that, his semblance caused that to be less likely than there not being a full team.

Stowing these thoughts to memory, he paid close attention to the headmaster's entrance. Professor Ozpin' words to all students that day stuck in his mind through all his time at beacon: "You have travelled here today in search of knowledge. To hone your craft and acquire new skills, and when you have finished you plan to dedicate your lives to the protection of the people." _A basic introduction, get every one motivated for several years of being bored to death by teachers and falling asleep in classrooms_ , _very boring, very tedious_ thought Onyx. These sarcastic thoughts were soon ended by his next statement: "But when I look at those among you all I see is wasted energy, in need of purpose and direction." New thoughts crossed Onyx's mind, along the lines of, _oh damn, this guy's going to be a pain_ and, _he may actually get us all to work. That's really good or not so much. Either way, these next few years may be interesting after all_. As Ozpin continued this thought became more embedded in his head.

When the speech was finished Onyx still contemplated the words. He turned to talk with Poppy, but found her gone and what looked like a note on his arm. On it was scribbled "I said it and I mean it, go make NEW friends. I've gone to do the same, nothing personal. Meet up later~ Poppy" _Great… Alone in a new crowd and she tells me to make friends. Well, fat chance for that._ He crunched up the note and went back to his hobby of glancing and guessing until the students were told to go to the main hall to sleep.

The room was packed. Looking in, Onyx saw Poppy had succeeded where he hadn't even tried, she seemed to be talking with a group of girls. He considered going over, but decided against it. She didn't need him bothering her.

Not talking at all, he took a place in the sea of roll mats and fell asleep before any others, despite the chatter of eager students. Initiation was tomorrow and he'd need to talk to all these excited and overly happy people. That thought nearly gave him nightmares.


End file.
